


Sinking into Dark Matter

by puppi3luv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bad Parents, Emotional Abuse, Gen, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad, Self Harm, Slow Build, Trust Issues, trigger possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments that changed Bruce as a child. Now as an adult he feared his own genius because for to long he was forced to think it was wrong to be smart. He makes the mistake of fixing an equation written by Tony Stark. Tony starts searching for him and Bruce runs, but how long can you run from a man like Tony? Boyxboy but not for a while. Rape scene. sad memories. Possible trigger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy remember it is a sad fix but it does become happier

**Age: 8**

Bruce was small when he saw his parents first fight, and as he grew it was a normal occurrence that the two fought about money and work. Then these fights became violent with a swing here or there. But they soon became something that Bruce was use to also. He saw the way his father drank and his mother looked wary. He caught on that the drunker his father was the worse it was for him to be in playing sight. His mother was always so brave taken the punches for him, but soon she couldn't do that, and Bruce had to take his own punishment like a 'big boy' his father's words from the first beating he received at age eight.

The first beating made an impact that not only was he small and powerless, but that his brave mother had the same issue. The bruises he received were well hidden and when his father hit a little to high above his collared shirt foundation was applied.

"The bruises will soon fade and the scars will become much easier to bare" his mother said to him as he cried. "You have to be a big boy, your father loves you, but you have to do what he says or you will be punished" she answered when he asked why she didn't stop 'daddy.' Bruce was bright for his age, but he was still eight and craved love, so when he was beaten he didn't think nothing other than it was his fault. The pain he felt was because he didn't listen to his father. When Bruce looked back and thought of this he couldn't tell whether his mother was just to tired to protect him anymore or hated him for not being strong enough to protect her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the beatings started they became a daily event in his life, when his father would get home from working a long shift and drinking most of his money away. In that first year things were changing so fast. Bruce's father getting more violent and mother sicker. With ever angry blow from his father, and nasty word from his mother Bruce stilled loved them. Little Bruce still loved his mother and father unconditionally. His innocent shadowing his vision to see that his parents were intentionally brutal. He didn't see her tired words and father's blows as anything but in the moment. He would shake it off and come back eager to do anything for their love, because he loved them so much.

As Bruce looked back he still loved his parents unconditionally. He could only ever remember them fight. He could only every remember his father getting mad at him and him being beaten for punishment, so it must have been his fault. His mother letting it happen after she couldn't take it, because he didn't try to protect her, so why should she protect him. This twisted and wrong logic made sense to a battered and broke Bruce who knew nothing but what had been beaten into him for so long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce looked into his parent's bedroom to see his mother's pale, thin, and sickly figure.

"Mom?"

"come here Bruce. How was your day?"  
Bruce ran to the bed and cuddled with his sick mother. His child instinct wanting a mother's comfort, but she only ever let him hold her hand now. The memory of the two hugging fuzzy for the eight year old. Six months before she had been alright. She had been full of life, and father easier to tame, but suddenly she felt sick. It turned into weekly hospital visits and pharmacy trips. She wasn't getting any better.

"mom dad keeps hurting me and the teacher said that she could help-"

"what! Have you been telling people!?" she looked scared and anger.

"no, but I could and we can be safe" Bruce tried pleading with her.

"He loves you, but Bruce you make it so hard on him. You have to try harder at sports and less time in school" she snapped. "you make it hard on both of us to see hear how you aren't active with other students."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for talking to my teacher"

"It's ok, bit this is our family secret."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Banner had always been a smart man, and as a child he was a sponge that wanted to soak up knowledge, but also intuitive. Banner was a young child when he learned his family was different. He noticed other children to have parents who weren't wary or violent. When other kids talked about their punishments it didn't leave jagged scares on there body.

Bruce Banner was a child who craved the chance to learn. He ached to answer and question everything he was taught. Bruce learned quickly that any attention was bad attention. His mother made him promise to try to blend in and not be so smart.

"Can you try and not be so smart" she begged.

He did just that. He worked hard to be a ok student. It helped him blend into the backgound, no one would notice him or his bruise if he hid in playing sight.

Three months later she died. Her body to weak to fight leaving two men who didn't understand each other.

The funeral was short and Bruce Banner stood by the door saying thank you. His father had left after breaking a few plates with some of the other men. He was trying to be the brave for his mother now. They all walked by smiling politely but not really looking at Bruce's big innocent and pained eyes as they left. They had been ignoring the bruises and cries of pain for over a year now. Why start now. Once everyone was gone he cleaned up and went to his room. All day he hadn't cried. He had been polite and helpful even comforting, but he hadn't had the chance to grieve. Now he laid in bed and sobbed until his pillow until his heart ached and head throbbed. When he stopped he went to his parents room and snuggled in her favorite blanket and pillow.

"what the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry sir! I just miss her" Bruce cried.

"Stop crying. I don't want you talking about her! I don't want you looking af her pictures! And I don't want you touching her stuff! It's all your fault that she died! If she hadn't had such a stupid and useless kid. She would have been alive!"

"Dad" Bruce whispered looming confused and broken.

Slap!

The force threw Bruce's small body.

"you piece of shit. I'm not you father"

"yes sir. I'm sorry sir"

"get to your room"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter it does have rape but you can skip i will have a warning around it

**Age: 12**

Small Bruce was in Middle school now and it was harder to explain bruises when it was obvious he wasn't an active child. Even the way he eagerly ate the nasty breakfast and lunch food. Teacher were suspicious of the way Bruce came to school starving or hurt and even called his father concerned he was being bullied. That had gotten him a kick to the ribs. They told Bruce's father that Bruce wasn't very social.

Bruce tried to blend socially but it wasn't an easy thing for him. He didn't know how to talk to people. The other kids were nasty and would say harsh comments that were meant to make him cry. It started simple that he was ugly or weird, but by the time seventh grade came around it was painful and toxic to hear the bullying words. Bruce had heard everything from your mom hated you so much she killed herself, and even he was stupid. Kids made these comments in class but the teacher never said anything almost as if a silent agreement.

Even though Bruce was young he was able to take care of himself. He had been hiding secrets and lying easily for the last 4 years about everything that has gone on. He was learning to keep people at bay and to never ask questions ir do any extra work besides the bare minimum. He wore long sleeves even during the summer to hide the hand print bruises and ugly scars. The bullying words were pebbles compared to the stones his father threw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was hurried to school knowing if he was late for school he would be getting detention with Mr. Patterson and something about him was off. The older man was always staring and it left a skin crawling when Bruce arrived it was three minutes late and Mr. Patterson was smiling down at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce saw the whole incident from the start of school to sunrise as his fault even when he grew into an adult. He was to stupid to know something was going on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RAPE RAPE RAPE SKIP IF YOU DONT READ**

"Mr. Banner you detention afterschool with him. what a pleasure" Today was going to be a bad day. He could already feel his body tensing at the thought of tonights punishment if he didn't get home before his dad.

"Please Patterson, can we do detention at lunch it's my birthday and I want to get home early" he tried.

Patterson looked thoughtful and nodded. "That's fine come to my room at lunch don't be late." Bruce showed up five mintues early lying to his teacher.

"Your early"

"Yes sir, I didn't want to be late. Thank you for letting me be here at lunch" Patterson was smiling and walking toward him.

"Do you really want to thank me?"

"What?" Bruce tensed as Patterson brushed his thumb against his lips.

"Come on Bruce. I'm doing you a favor so help me out"

"No!" Bruce cried heading to the door.

"I'm going to tell you sick bastard" The words out of his mouth before he could stop them. The older man grabbed him before he could get away.

"What did you saw?" Patterson's voice deadly.

"No! I'm sorry. I wont tell anyone please let me go!" Bruce cried trying to pull away. Patterson pulled him back and locked the door. He pinned Bruce on his back to his desk and ripped his clothes off. There was no warning just a stroke and Patterson was invading Bruce's body and soul with each stabbing stroke. The young twelve year old begged for him to stop. His hands trying to push him off of smack him, but it didn't stop piercing stroke that tore a piece of Bruce away.

"No! God No! please I'm sorry!"

"shhhh... next time you do as your told you stupid child"

Bruce was raped during his 35 minute lunch period. He screamed and cried for help, but his pleas were soon stopped when Patterson shoved his fingers in the others mouth. The older man finding an oral fixation. Five minutes before the bell was suppose to ring Bruce was allowed to leave. His clothes ruined and blood mixed with cum running down his leg he limped to the locker room figuring he could hide until school was over.

**RAPRE RAPE SCENE OVER CONTINUE**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home after his rape was the longest and most painful walk Bruce had ever had to take. He hoped he would make it before his dad, but he was dizzy and in so much pain would have to stop or go at a even slower pace. Bruce made it home but his father's car was already there. Bruce quickly sneaked in and almost made it to his room,but tripped over a step.

"Boy is that you?"

Bruce ran to his room and hid in his closet. His bedroom door slammed open and heavy steps alerted Bruce. Bruce tried to so hard to keep his breathing quiet. But it hadn't been good enough. Cause no matter how smart Bruce was still 12 and a terrified kid who was only trying to hid from his boogie man.

"stupid shit think you can run from me?" he yelled pulling Bruce from the closet.

"No! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Bruce cried trying to run. His small delicate wrist was locked in his fathers hard grip. Bruce had had enough today of people hurting him and slapped his father. The man squeezed hard causing the boy to cry in pain. The man continued to squeeze the fragile bone and bent the straight bone until it broke. A blood curling scream leaving the boys lips. Bruce's hand pinned to his back as he was whipped before being tied.

And that was how Bruce was spending his birthday, broke battered and tied to the bed. Ever inch of skin coverable by clothes burned and bruised. His skin burned with an iron and than branded with a hanger and the buckle of the belt. the 'please daddy no' and 'I'm sorry' fell on deaf ears.

His father only cutting the ropes when the sun came up.

"Happy birthday bastard" that was Bruce's thirteenth birthday present from his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it kind of dark sorry but it will get better


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter hope you like the story :)
> 
> there is some violence beware

**Age: 15 Part 1**

Bruce didn't mean to but he got close to a teacher but she understood him. She saw Bruce to be brilliant because it only took a genius to have such control to fail.

"Bruce please stay after class"

"Yes Ms. Hill?"

"I would like to set up a parent teacher meeting. When is your father available?"

"I'm sorry he sleeps days and works nights, so its hard for him to really have any time" Bruce excused.

"I see. Well I wanted to talk to him about a program I think you could get into. It helps smart young people be challenged and it would be good for you. The program is called S.H.I.E.L.D and it helps brilliant young people. There are scholarships for a payment so you don't need to worry." Ms. Hill said.

"I'm not interested" he lied.

"Here look at this pamphlet, then come talk to me tomorrow. This is a great program. I did it and I made great friends." Ms. Hill said.

"I don't think I would qualify. I barely pass my classes"

Ms. Hill smiled

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing and I've talked to your other teachers. Bruce you have so much talent so don't be afraid to show it"

"I don't know what your talking about ma'am"

"whatever you say Mr. Banner"

Bruce went walked home and the whole way thought about the folded pamphlet in his pocket. Once home he quickly did his chores and made dinner before hiding in his room and finally taking the pamphlet out and looking at it. Everything about it made Bruce want to go. He would have the chance to learn over the summer and be away from his father.

Slam!

Bruce woke to his fathers stumbling in to the house. He heard a crash and his dad curse. He held his breath slowly getting up and heading to the door to see if he was okay.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I thought you said you were alone!?" a young woman said.

"shut up and stay here. I have to go talk to that bastard."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bruce cried shutting the door. His father and taken the lock away when he was fourteen after he tried to get away. This had left Bruce with an even worse beating.

At fifteen Bruce still couldn't hold off his drunken father. The man was built like a truck and Bruce was a malnourished boy. But desperation and fear made him strong.

The door flung open and Bruce ran to have distance between him and his dad. The bear of a man unleashed his rage throwing the room's items every where. The pamphlet of S.H.I.E.L.D in his line of sight. He painted Bruce's body with even more black and blue.

"Sir no! Please stop!"

Bruce covered his body trying to protect it but bone bruises and cracked bones seemed more common now than just soreness.

"you stupid fuck I'm not you dad! Say it you stupid shit!"

"I'm sorry sir" Bruce's voice an octave higher and more of a yelp.

"say it. I'm not you father!" The man bringing his belt down.

"ahhhhh!"

"Say. Whip. It. Whip"

"ahhh! Your not my father. YOUR NOT MY FATHER. YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" Bruce sobbed.

The man spit on him, and grabbed the pamphlet before going back down stairs. " So where were we pretty girl?"

"oh Daddy!" she squealed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce passed out for the night only waking up because of his alarm. He when to shower and wash the blood off his back. The skin lined with new welts, aging scabs, and old scars. Bruce hated looking in the mirror. He hated seeing his scrawny pale body and the scars or marks that would be there forever. He hated feeling weak and powerless to stop his father or his teacher. He hated feeling alone and scared. He hated the anger, but most of all he hated not having a safe place.

He hated that he couldn't rid himself of the layer of dirty and filth. He hated that he couldn't forget the rape or stop the memories of everything he thought was his fault. He hated himself more than anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce snapped after seeing his reflection and punched the mirror. He screamed and sobbed smashing the gleaming glass mirror into bits. His hands were bleeding and his breath ragged. His shaking hands grabbed a sharp edge and added another cut to the collection of cuts on his side abdomen. He leaned into the pain and embraced it. Bruce was in pain all the time. It kept him awake and soothed him to sleep. Pain was one of his earliest memories and many of his future memories.

Bruce had quickly learned that pain was a part of his life. So he controlled it. He made the decision on some of the pain he felt. If he couldn't get rid of it than he would add to it. He had scars up and down his wrists, thighs and rib cage.

Bruce headed out of the house pausing when his dad threw the crumpled pamphlet at him.

"So you think you can do this?"

"No it was passed out to everyone" Bruce lied

"Good remember you're stupid. You are a stupid little fucker whose lucky I don't pull you from school and make you start working"

"yes sir"

Bruce walked to school, the morning sprinkle turning into rain. He showed up at school drenched his hung limp.

Ms. Hill's class came and went than she was expecting an answer.

"Mr. Banner did you think about it?" Ms. Hill asked.

"Yes I can sorry. I have to work this summer." he said going to the door.

"wait but doesn't your father know how big of an opportunity this is?"

Bruce looked at her and wanted to yell. He wanted to get her to understand that everything she had and achieved wasn't possible for everyone. That he wouldn't go because of his father and that everyday he thought about it kept him from striving for something real like staying alive for another day. It kept him from concentrating on the blade and keeping it from going to deep. But when he looked at Ms. Hill and say her bright hopeful and ignorant eyes he couldn't.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't believe that it is the best thing for me. I have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Comment and sucribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Ms. Hill was frustrated. She had been trying to be understanding and patient hoping that Bruce Banner would change his mind but it seemed like nothing had changed. He still refused to talk about the subject again after their talk last week. She couldn't even be sure he told his father about such a prospect.

Bruce seemed to run from everyone but the way he worked or helped other students quietly proved that he knew the curriculum. Sometimes he would throw fully written papers than lie and say he didn't do it. Ms. Hill once went and dug the paper out and read it, and found that this boy held greatness. She wanted him to have a chance and pulled strings to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Her friend Coulson could get it done but when he turned her down she pushed harder.

And did push. She pushed because she didn't know the circumstances and believed that Bruce was simply hiding behind his own selfish and induced problems.

She did the only thing she could she went to Bruce's house in hope of catching his father in a conversation. Ms. Hill was a stubborn woman who refused to give up. How could she realize that showing up at a students house to give their father news about how smart their boy would turn on her? She couldn't have. But Bruce's father wasn't one to want to know his son was not only smart but a possible genius.

The brunette knocked on the door and was introduced for the first time to Bruce's father and she knew she had made the wrong choice.

The big man had an air of intimidation and the smell of booze.

"who the fuck are you?"

"Ms. Hill, I'm Bruce's history teacher"

"Did that bastard do something in your class. I'll take care of it come on in." he started to take his belt off.

"Bruce get your stupid ass down here"

"Yes sir?" Bruce's eyes landed on Ms. Hill. He wrapped his arms around his torso and his body sagged. It was almost like his arms were holding him up.

"Why is she here? Did you do something in her class?" he swung the belt the action making Bruce flinch visibly.

"No sir"

"Mr. Banner this isn't a bad visit. I want to discuss that your son is very smart and deserves the chance to go to this S.H.I.E.L.D program."

"not this shit again, I already said no. This shit head is to dumb"

Than it hit Ms. Hill. Bruce might have lied but it was meant to protect her from his father. He had lied to keep them both out of hot water.

"He told you?"

"yes and we discussed it didn't we"

"yes" Brice said backing into a wall.

"why would you reject the idea. Its a wonderful opportunity. He gets to be challenged and all that attend actually turn out to go to great schools and get great jobs, even make a difference."

"Because this shithead ain't gonna be anything!" Mr. Banner snarled pulling Bruce in front of her.

"Get her out of here"

"Yes sir"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce felt his jaw clench and muscles tense.

"Is everything okay? I can help you" Ms. Hill said as if she had any control. She has as much power in the situation as Bruce and his dead mom.

"You've done enough just leave me alone and find someone else to take to S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Bruce" she said gripping his arm.

"You don't get to come to my house and but in, so get the hell out and don't show your face again"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce headed back in and from that day on he didn't go back to school. Mr. Banner forced him to quit and they moved. Bruce didn't have enough of anything to run, so he followed his abusive father like it was his life lie.

Ms. Hill lived with the mistake of ruining a talented and smart kids life. She searched for him, but found no trace of him on social sites or other schools. Bruce disappeared from the educational system.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce cried the day his father pulled him from school. It was the first time he ever fought his father when the burly man fought him. It was the first time he ever drew blood and it was the first time he felt powerful, even if it lasted a few seconds before he was once again pummeled into the ground until his vision faded to darkness.

They moved to mining country and Mr. Banner forced his son into mining work. The work hard and filled with filth, but it gave Bruce strength. He grew taunt lean muscle. His skin blackened by the work. The rough skin on his hands caked and dried by the work and dirt. But his physical growth not matter how minor yet seemed large to a boy who was stunted was still so weak. His father still ruled his life and grew more tortuous. The man started to buy cigarettes and burn Bruce's skin. The boy so use to the man's power that the minute he was allowed more freedom it scared him. Bruce wanted so badly to run, but would he get away. He hadn't tried since his mother died and it had left him with broken bones that still ached when it got to cold.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bruce where's your paycheck?"

"I used it to by food sir"

"What"

"I was hungry and we didn't have anything besides sardines and moldy bread"

"Was that not good enough for you?"

"No it's not that. I was just so hungry and- slap"

"You piece of shit I'm going to make sure you remember your not worthy of anything not even dog crap"

"I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again"

"You're right it won't happen again" He moved to the back of the house and came back with a long tool with to shorts prods.

"Sir please, one chance"

"Do you know what this is?"

"No sir" Bruce whispered stepping back

"It's a cattle prod and in my farming job it's used to herd cattle"

"Yes sir" Bruce was backed into a corner his body shaking. He was fifteen and he was still believing that this was all happening because he wasn't strong enough to protect his mother.

Mr. Banner struck him with the prod and electricity coursed through his body. He cried in pain and his muscles tensed, before he collapsed. Bruce couldn't even slip into darkness he was forced to answer the man's question and follow orders. His body burning and the current moving through him in a seizer motion.

"Stupid fucker pissed himself didn't he?"

"YES sir" he gasped.

"Stupid fucker tell me what you should do from now on?"

"Eat whats HERE AHH!" His back arching and neck snapping back. His jaw cracking open and eyes watering. He couldn't control his body. It was embarrassing and humiliating to know that even if he tried it was hopeless as his bladder emptied.

"Are you a stupid little fucker?"

"Yesh" he slurred his body slowly stopping what the current wanted it to do. The forces still running but his muscles now numb and just twitchy but no longer influenced.

"Say it" Mr. Banner held he Prod at Bruce's genitals.

"I'm a stupid fucker" than the prod went off and Bruce passed out darkness a blessing to his tortured body, but his mind just as torn up and battered.

Yet the most sick and twisted piece of shit in all this was Bruce still loved his father, because that was all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

Age 16:

Bruce was struggling in every meaning of the word. His body and mind full of scars. He was barely finding a meaning in life even if it meant his own inflictions of pain. He started to stop eating. Bruce was losing control of his life and being able to control the amount of cuts or food he had a day was comforting.

Bruce didn't feel good enough for anything or anyone. He felt like even talking to someone was to much to ask for. He was losing the fight. Than he met Natasha.

When Bruce wasn't working, he would take long walks to an abandoned factory a few miles from work and in the direction home. The place was dirty, old and collapsing, and in a way it comforted Bruce. He found himself safe and happy to be in a decaying building.

He was walking through when he saw some girl sleeping in the building. It was the first time he had ever saw someone else in the building. Bruce slowly walked forward curious but was stopped when she jumped him. Young Bruce was pinned. She had a butterfly knife that she opened and closed with a purpose.

"Why are you here?" she asked her face smudged with dirt.

"I come by here when I need space. I was just curious who was here when I saw you. Your bleeding let me help"

"If your helping just to have sex you better keep moving buddy"

"I'm not interested just wanting to help."

"That's what they all say than when they think I'm not paying attention they strike and so do I" she whispered twirling the butterfly knife around in a practiced movement.

"You don't have to worry. I don't want anything"

Everyday for the next two weeks Bruce showed up. It only took a week for them to click and bond. They were able to connect and understand each others scars. Not once did he ask for sex or make a move. They understood the pain and how deep the scars were. When Bruce came bloody and bruised she sat with him in silence because there was nothing that could be said, but the silence was welcomed.

"Where do you plan on going from here?" Bruce asked a few days before she was to leave.

"I don't know, away. You should come" she whispered

"no I can't. I won't survive. I'm nothing" Natasha learned that Bruce was a boy who thought so little of himself, but she could tell he was brilliant. The way they talked about the world and all of its wonders. It was as if he was reading it from a book, and the words so full of passion that it was like head had been there. Then there was the part of Bruce who was so passive and reserved. The man insisting he wasn't good enough or whispered harsh words that were from old memories, but Nat never commented on those. She had her own demons.

"Those scars show your a survivor don't let anyone tell you different" she said the words a silent confession.

Bruce wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't."

"I was just like you. I loved the people who hurt me, but one day they will do something you can't live with no matter what. You'll break...i did"

Natasha left and Bruce stayed. He stayed because she was right. He did love his father and it seemed like the worst had already happened so why hate the man. But that would quickly change.

The night Natasha left Bruce felt sadder than usual. His dark cloud almost suffocating him, but he made it home before his father got suspicious. It was like every other night. The man drank himself angry. He yelled and fought the whole night with his own demons, but before the night was over he after Bruce.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Mr. Banner had a friend over. Another man who seemed to drink like his father. The man leering at Bruce.

It was a night that wouldn't be forgotten.

"Hey man is that your son?"

"That fucking retard? Yeah unfortunately why?"

"He's kinda cute. Probably a decent fuck."

Bruce hid behind the hall wall listening to their disgusting and degrading conversation.

"I've never screwed the little shit head"

"Well how about it. Can I take a go at him?"

Bruce held his breath praying for a miracle that hopefully his dad would say no. That the man was better than the drink.

"what do I get out of it?"

"$20 sound good?"

"go ahead. Should have put him to better use but better late than never"

The man quickly went to get Bruce and Bruce hadn't moved from his spot. He was frozen his dad just sold him.

"Hey buddy your daddy said we could hang out for a little bit" the man said sweetly his breath smelled of death and his eyes promised a dirty secret.

"No!" Bruce yelled pushing the man. Said man ignored the fighting and grabbed Bruce's slim wrists and pulled him to the back room. He tried to twist away and even kicking but the man was determined to have sex. He was thrown on to the bed and the man started to strip. Banner swallowed his vomit and pushed his tears back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard?"

"easy" he cries stripping his clothes.

"good boy" Bruce nodded and laid back down. "Spread your legs wide for me, whoa look at those scars so delicate... Here drink it'll help and I'm going to do all the work you just relax."

"yes sir" Bruce answered he took the bottle shakily trying to keep from clamping them shut and pushing the man from in between them. Bruce could feel the warm breath on his thighs. He took a deep breath and swung the bottle.

It hit the man in the temple and he was down for a moment. Bruce quickly dressed and grabbed his bad. He felt terrified and sick but didn't think of what he was doing. He couldn't, his head cloudy and panic barely kept hidden. Bruce ran and he didn't stop.

Bruce ran until his breath was gone. He ran until he couldn't hear his dad's voice. He ran until tears blurred his vision and ran until he stumbled to a halt at an old set of train tracks. He cried because he felt the betrayal and humiliation of being given away like cattle. It was a terrible experience but one he wouldn't let happen again. Bruce started to walk the tracks. He found himself walking into the sunrise and hopefully heading to a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please follow/ suscribe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like its Tony's childhood memory thing so I hope you like the change and new characters also

Tony 17

"I can't believe you Tony! Where do you expect me to send you now? No one will take you!"

"Why is that my fault. I'm smart then all those private schools combined. Let me drop out already and join the company"

"Dammit Tony! You're a child stop trying to grow up so fast"

"Dad I'm seventeen! I can make my own desicions. Let me chose working with you ."

"Tony go to school stop blowing labs up and finish please that is all I ask" Howard begged.

"So maybe since we are waiting for another school to except me I could go to work with you?" Tony begged trying for relaxed.

"Tony..." Howard sounded tired and frustrated. "I knew this would happen"

"Yeah I get it"

"My secretary found you a new school please just behave"

So Tony had one more chance. He was allowed into a S.H.I.E.L.D program and given credit to graduate for high school. He met Clint and Rhodey. These were two guys who would become his closes friends. The three of them challenging the system everytime but would grow up to be some of the most important people. Tony found people who cared for him because his dad didn't.

Tony Stark has been working his whole life for his dad to love him. To get the man to look at him the way he looks at his projects with pride and joy. The man seemed to never be happy or content with the child he had. Tony pushed every button to at least get the man to interact with him. The truth was the yelling and screaming was the only time Tony was able to see his father. Every school he had been kicked out of of was to get the man to yell at him. It was to get the man to finally turn and just look at him.

Tony finally was fed up with the man and Howard was fed up with Tony. The problem with the two was they were exactly the same. They were to brilliant men who wanted to feed the world the best technology possible. The distinct difference was Tony wanted his fathers love and Howard wanted to forget his son. Tony almost wished his father would hit him because than at least he would have a better understanding of the man he lived with.

Then it was like Tony's hate and Howard's neglect spiraled and exploded to leave the two men at a stand still.

"Dad come on its my science fair just come"

"For the last time Tony NO"

"Why not? I don't understand why you don't want anything to do with me! I'm your son you're suppose to love me" Tony snapped.

"Well news flash kid I don't. Your mother wanted you than she couldn't handle you and now I'm through. All you have been is trouble and I can't handle that anymore. I don't know what to do with you."

Than it was like time stood still. Howard walked away leaving Tony confused and hurt. He knew this for a long time. It was clear his father didn't love him or at least didn't know how to, but now that it was out in the open it was a reality check. And it hurt like a bitch. Tony felt numb and in pain. He couldn't describe it. But it was clear that Tony no matter how fast he wanted to grow up he was still a little boy craving emotional attatchment and Howard had just rejected him. Down the line when Tony is older he will deny it to everyone that he ever wanted Howard's love. Whether it was denial or he pushes the memory so far out of his mind he forgot, the scar was still there and the ache but the memory no longer a present reminder in older Tiny Stark.

Rhodey and Clint kept silent when Tony came to school knowing something was upsetting their friend but would wait for him, because that was what best buds did. When Clint talked about his time in the circus no one joked but listened knowing it was hard. Or when Rhodey's dad left and brother did they listened and when it was really hard they hugged him when he cried because that is what friends did. They had found each other and found it easy to talk. After all they were all broke toys on an island of misfits.

So when Clint and Rhodey showed up at Tony's for a sleepover they knew it was one of those moments. They played videogames, played truth or dare, and watched a dozen of their favorite movies. And when they were settled in, it was 4:00 am, the lights off Tony finally admitted to them what had happened. He had told them how his father had yelled and said he didn't want Tony. He even confessed how shocked he was when he knew he shouldn't have been. He had continued to spill his feelings and how it would have hurt less if his father would have been an abusive drunk. But that was when Clint had slid closer to him and listened gripping his shoulder to ground the other boy. Rhodey shushes him when Tony finally broke down and cried until the sun came up and they fell asleep. It was sweet really how the three amigos had found each other. When one of them felt like drowning the other two were always there to remind them they had plenty of air to breath.

Tony seemed to work hard after he found out about his father. Him and his friends became closer and his path to greatness was clearer. Tony didn't want to be like his father anymore and was determined to make his own name. When Tony graduate school he split off from Rhodey and Clint as the men went off to the army and special forces. Howard finally gave the reins to Tony but by than Tonh didn't want them. He wanted something better and bigger. So he started making technology. He soones started on safe energy products and started on a big project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you're liking the story :)

Bruce Age: 18

Bruce tried to melt into the rusty boxcar's side. His heavy breath muffled by his hands as he heard the crunch of gravel. The cops were near by, it was a casual search for any hobos trying to hitch a ride. Bruce had been through this a thousand times and yet he couldn't stop the acceleration of his heart of the fear that made his knees weak.

Bruce had always felt like he had bad luck. He always felt like he was running and getting no where, when all he was hoping for was a better place than the one he had come from. Yet here he was in another small town dirty tired and hungry but had no safe place. Sometimes Bruce wondered whether he should go back. His father would give him a place to stay even if it meant he had to take a beating or sell himself. He always had a place no matter how painful.

Bruce waited for the other shoe to drop and something else happen to him. He knew it was inevitable but he tried to keep himself safe when on the tracks even if it meant jumping out of the train to keep from being attacked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid stop!"

Bruce was running from the cops again. It wasn't his first run in and wouldn't be his last. He was sleeping in an old train box cart when he was found. Bruce ran out holding his bag tight to his chest as he went for the fence. He leaped at it and quickly moved into the next motion. He was jumping over when a cop tackled him down form the tall fence.

Bruce kicked him and got back up. The desperation and need more powerful than his exhaustion or hunger. Bruce wasn't going to get away. He couldn't deal with being put in a cell.

"Kid we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk" one cop said hands up and walking toward him. The other coming from around the fence. Bruce gritted his teeth and fought to stay in control and not let his fear get to him. Bruce stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I meant to go to a shelter please let me go"

"No can do. We have to take you in. Your family is probably looking for you"

"No! I'm not going back" Brice snapped and started to run off. The new town unfamiliar and unsettling. No matter how many times he wanted to go home and beg for forgiveness he knew he couldn't. The fear alone of what could happen would leave Bruce in a panic attack. A set of foot steps loud behind him. The man wasn't letting up and Bruce was running on fumes. He had to get away, but the man smashed into him ad they collided with an alley wall.

"please don't take me back please I'll be good, but don't take me back" Brice sobbed the desperation an ache in his soul.

"shhhh... Its going to be ok. I just need you to calm down"

The cops took him in but when they saw the scars they put him on twenty four hour watch.

After the twenty four hours Bruce was giving a choice.

"you can go to jail have a record but going to an asylum for a month and have a clean slate."

"the asylum"

Bruce was forced into this and at first it wasn't bad. He received three meals a day and had a warm bed. But that's where the good ended. He was forced to take drugs, but not all of them were meant to help. The adults were harsh and abusive. The asylum was dirty and the doctors and nurses were cruel. They had the power to do anything to them, to Bruce.

When Bruce met with the therapist it was clear he had depression, anxiety, and ptsd, but Bruce wasn't given drugs for that. He was made to take drugs not yet tested to see if the side affects. All of them seemed to harm Bruce. Bruce tried to run from the drugs at first but they would tie him up and force him to swallow. It was a painful process that Bruce soon stopped fighting. He and other patients tried fighting the drugs but they had to pick their battles or there would be nothing left of them. The young genius started to throw up in the first week and wasn't able to keep any food down. His hands would constantly shake and insomnia kicked in only a week later. Bruce tries to get off the meds again but the nurses would strap him down and force the pills into his system. He would fight if it meant he could focus again or eat without throwing up.

Bruce was looking like a druggie. It had been three weeks and Bruce wasn't sure he would survive the asylum. He had gone through taking pills, seizures, and electro shock therapy. The shock therapy had only taken place twice before his wrist broke. His stomach pumped when he had taken someone else pills on accident but not matter how much he begged it wasn't good enough.

Then Bruce met a patient the new patient. He was the same age as Bruce but he seemed so confident and sane it made no sense for him to be at the Asylum.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked when they had their free time in a common area.

"Because I'm off my rocker" he snapped clearly angry.

"Sorry what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you!"

"Sorry! And nothing it was either this or jail. I'm Bruce by the way."

"Well did you make the right choice? And its Loki"

"No they are making me take drugs I don't need" Bruce mumbled his hands shaking and stomach in knots.

"Yes they tend to do that here"

"Can't you make them stop!" Bruce cried his muscles tense and cramping.

"No haha this is an asylum once you come here no one believes you about anything" Loki whispered looking haunted.

Bruce felt sick and started to cry silently. Loki patted his shoulder apologetically.

"I know"

It was true. Loki did understand. It was frustrating to be in a place that made you feel crazier than you actaully were. It hurt to be seen as a freak and now to be acting like one. He couldn't help but rock back and forth or mumble to himself. He was so exhausted he couldn't control the agitated fidgeting or the tensing of his body when someone got to close.

Then one night the week before he was meant to leave a patient attacks a nurse and before lock up was finished went to help. Bruce's door left unlocked. All he had to do was go out the back. An easy enough task. For once Bruce took Natasha's advice and ran. He slipped out the back and ran. He went to look for Loki and begged for him to come but the man refused saying it was worse for him to leave. Bruce sobbed but hugged the man and than ran. He wore no shoes and had no idea where he would go, but decided anywhere better than the hell hole he had been in.

Bruce stole some clothes from a laundry mate and quickly dressed. His had lost about twenty pounds since his arrival at the asylum. He had found himself lost and alone. He felt as of he had lost his sanity and didn't know what to do. Bruce started for the train tracks barefooted ignoring the stabbing pain of the rocks. He found himsekf on another train trying to push the memories of the last year away, but the scars would forever be imbedded in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue reading my chapters thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Age: 23

Once Bruce started running he didn't know how to stop. He had been on his own for so long that when he was given the chance at a steady life it was to terrifying and off putting. The man Bruce was now was one who was molded from abuse and misguided trust. He was broken and untrusting, but even still with all the hurt Bruce was still so kind. He was willing to help anyone out. His soft voice and shyness was approachable even when he didn't want to be approached. Yet now he lived in New York City. It was so big that it was a surprise to run into the same person. Bruce worked hard to become invisible.

After five years of running Bruce was in New York. He found himself working as a janitor at night at a university and during the day he worked at a greenhouse. Any work he found meant it was a good day.

He learned the easiest way to not get hurt was to not get close to anybody. He wasn't willing to put his heart out anymore. He closed himself off so he only had to be polite instead of trusting.

Bruce's work at the greenhouse taught him herbs and flowers. It helped him found a balance and see the beauty still present in the world. He enjoyed it more because it didn't have to spend time with people. Then his job as a janitor gave him access to thousands of books. Every night he took his break in the library instead of eating. His thin body had learned to forget the need for food and took it when given.

The more Bruce read the more he absorbed. He learned from the books and found himself sneaking into classes and listening to lectures. A part of Bruce wished he had finished high school but since he didn't it would forever work against him. Sure he was smart but that wasn't good enough, he needed a degree but he was to old. He had been running for five years, he wasn't even sure he existed outside of his high school career and police record or his asylum stay.

But even though Bruce had finally found a safe balance with his jobs and a even safer distance from people. But it all changed the day a women walked into the greenhouse.

"Hello how can I help you Ms.?

"Hello I'm wanting to get a beautiful plant, something exotic and rare if possible"

"I just got in blue orchids, they are very rare" Bruce said going to the back and bring a dark blue plant to the front.

"Whoa this is amazing!"

"Isn't it"

"Okay I will take it"

Bruce rang her plant and waited for payment but the lady couldn't find her wallet.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry this usually doesn't happen but I forgot my wallet at work. I can't come back cause I'm busy all week" she pouted.

"Take it. Come back when you can"

"Really?!"

"Yes,"

"But I can't take it without giving you something"

"You will just not today"

"No I insist tonight my boss is having a party and I honestly think you'll like it"

"my name is Pepper Potts and here is an invitation. You can come and bring me my flower. I will see you there" she said not leaving any room for discussion and handing him a discussion.

* * *

 

Bruce opened the invitation. It was an expensive black folder with a vanilla paper and gold writing. It was elegant and beautiful. Bruce could never afford something like this. The paper was worth more than he would every be. It read...

_You are invited to Stark Industries. A black tie formal wear_.

Bruce didn't want to go, but he needed the payment. It was covenant to go. The party was at the university he worked so he could make it after his shift.

Bruce headed to his next job at night. He carried the plant all the way to work and started work. He headed quickly to the closet and started his job. Bruce worked all night. He could here the men and women talking and walking in fancy dresses. He cleaned his area than went and grabbed the plant. He stripped out of the blue jumpsuit and tried to straighten his t shirt and jeans. Once at the front where the new science building was going to be the lines were stopped by limos. He tried to look invisible but quickly went to the front and gave his invitation hoping they wouldn't stop him because of his crumpled attire.

"name?"

"Ah... Bruce Banner sir"

"Can I see your invitation?" Bruce handed it over.

"Go through" the security guard gave him a look but gave the rope guy a nod.

"Thank you" Bruce said politely feeling scared. He couldn't look up.

Bruce started walking through the event and saw white boards with different equations and markers for people to list information. Bruce walked to each one finding himself in aw. He tried not to stand to close and just wrote on scrapes before putting them in comment boxes. Then he got to the end. There was a big white board that had a unfinished equation. A comment box set up to put an answer in. Bruce stared for several moments. He re read the equation and saw that it was wrong. The scientist was assuming to much and needed to have a definite. Bruce quickly scrawled something down than walked away. He didn't want to be caught but he actually bumped into a man.

"Whoa excuse you. Damn what's your freakin problem"

"sorry!" Bruce panicked. He handed the pot over to the man.

"This is for Pepper Potts. Tell her she can pay later"

"Tony what did you do to him?"

 "ah? Did he just hand me something?"


	9. Chapter 9

Age: 24 Tony ( He is older by like a year or so)

 

"Tony why are you intimidating the guests!" 

"I wasn't he ran into me and than handed me something. Damn guy does he not know who I am? Little fucker"

"Stark why are you so upset!?" 

"Because I've invited some of the greatest minds to see my equation and none if them have figured out that it is wrong. The dumbasses don't even know that the equation is wrong"

"Well you never know have you looked through the comment box."

"Why bother everyone who thought the had the answer just came up to me and said so. It was torture"

"Tony stop and hand me my flower" Stark gave the pot up then dusted his hands off. He was annoyed no one ever handed him stuff no matter how important. Coulson didn't even get the privilege and the man was very important. 

"Please Stark humor me" 

Stark went to his comment box and took a few out skimmed and then trashed he repeated this cycle two more times. Then the man found messy paper with the right answer. It was squished and harsh but there it was the problem failure and how to change the molecular bindings.all the information Stark knew. It was all the information he knew. He was the only one that was suppose to know this. 

The play boy pulled his stark phone out and made a call. "Jarvis check the fire walls and see if there has been any unusual activity."

"Yes sir"

"Send me any video of people putting their comments in to the box" 

"Right away sir"

"Tony come on the car is here"

"Pepper someone knows"

"What do you mean? Isn't your answer on the board"

"No of course not, but why did they have any information. And in so little time."

"Well what do we do? I mean all you competitors came today so it could mean they will use it for an income" Pepper looked very worried. She pulled open her tablet. 

"Don't worry I'm going to run writing samples from old deals and pattern assessment and see if I can find the ass."

That night Tony went through writing recognition and than even had Jarvis verify alibies. Everyone checked out except the guy who delivered the flower. 

"Pepper do you know who he is? I mean security clears him with a invite but I have no idea who he is. I mean look at him, he looks like a hobo. "

"Stark he is a nice man!"

"You know this man!? He looks like he lives on the street and steals. He probably stole my equation!"

"Tony calm down we don't know anything yet"

"Ok I bought my present the one you 'got' me for my birthday from him. He was nice enough to delivery so I gave him a invite. And I say that he was into science so I invited him. There was nothing proving that he was some stalker. So Stark I think your losing it."

"No Pepper look at him he had to answer! How is that possible!!"

"Maybe he's just smart and he say there was a problem. You always think someone is out to get you but maybe this isn't the case!" Pepper snapped. "Here" She scribbled down a throw a paper at him. "This is the address for where he works. Then you can see that he isn't a terrible selfish brat like some people."

... ...

"So whats the job Cap?"

"We have to bring this man back" Steve Rogers said as he showed the other guys a pic of Bruce.

"Okay well my brothers let this mission be swift because I wish to get back to Loki." Thor said. 

"Yea yea yea we all got places to be." Clint said everyone knowing he wanted to get back to Natasha.

They walked into the little flower shop and it was quaint. The lights were on and the sign said open. They separated Cap went in and Clint stayed out front while Thor went to the back. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find a blue orchid. My friend said that you sell beautiful ones here"

"Yes we have some in the back nursery is that all I can help you with?" 

"Yes actually. I was wondering how you knew the answer to the Stark equation?"

"..." Bruce was shocked he couldn't breath. He knew he shouldn't have written anything down, but it just felt so good to finally able to understand and be understood. To walk around and listen to these scientists talk and get it. He stepped back. 

"I wouldn't run sir, please make this easy and just come talk to Mr. Stark."

"I can't... no I won't" Bruce started for the back door. 

"Fine make this hard." Cap went out the front and him and Clint headed to the back. 

... ...  
Thor saw the man and was shocked. He was a skinny thing and he couldn't bare to hurt him. He looked scared and almost like a small animal being chased. "Whoa lad please I promise you wont be hurt."

Bruce glared and swung a shovel knocking the poor lug out. When the two other got to the back they were shocked. 

"Damn who is this guy?"

"Not are problem." Cap said. 

Clint ran at him and was hit in the knee bring him down, but not before he pulled Bruce with him. 

Cap went around and gun whipped the guy on the head. Bruce dropped. 

"Who are you?" Cap asked carrying him to the car and waiting for Clint and Thor to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha felt her throat go dry when her eyes slid up the limb body to his rugged face. It was Bruce the only boy who had been there for her before Clint. She wasn’t soft no one could ever call Natasha the Black Widow weak, but the feeling that Bruce brought up could be cause vulnerabilities. She had forced herself to forget about him, but for the longest time she had wondered what had happened to him. Had he ran away to safety? Did he find his own strength? She had met him in a time in her life she had wished to forget. It was a time that no one knew about and now it was coming back. He had been so sweet. She remembered the beat up boy and now he was a man fighting to be safe. He had been running for so long he didn’t know how to be ok.  
…

Tony headed to the medical floor reading over the others file. He read Bruce Banner’s history and felt his stomach clench. The other had lived an awful life that made Tony feel made for practically kidnapping him. The genius walked in to see Loki looking over Thor and Natasha laughing at Clint as Steve retold their adventure. He stopped at the observation window and looked at a restrained Mr. Banner. The other looked bone thin and not what Tony expected.  
“So how did he get manage to take down my best men?”  
“He was desperate and willing to do anything” Steve said from his spot leaning against the wall.  
“It is true my friend. He looked like a caged rabbit running from a pack of wolves” Thor agreed as Loki smiled and petted the others hair. Thor glowed at the other as if he was a puppy getting praise.  
“Well it says he has mental issues so let’s figure out what’s wrong with him”  
“He’s fine” Loki said discarding his gloves.  
“Nothing!” Natasha snapped before leaving the room. Everyone unclear about the outburst but Clint followed  
“I mean he doesn’t hear voices.” Loki said  
“You’ve talked to him already?”  
“Yes…in a way. We’ve met before.” Loki started but Thor put a hand on the others arm to stop him. “It’s ok Thor. When I was in a mental hospital he was there, but he was a ward of the state at the time. Wards got the special treatment” Loki paused to sit down and brush the invisible wrinkles out of his clothes then folded his hands on his lap. “He was put on experimental drugs and different trials. At first I had just assumed he was just a nut who didn’t want to take his drugs but it was clear that he was being tortured there. It felt like all the workers took out their anger on him. He even had experimental programs. I remember when he had come back from forced electro shock. He couldn’t stop the spasms in his muscles. He just kept twitching. He had always been so kind. When I had my bad days he made me feel better. Then he got a chance to escape and that was the last I saw of him. But the truth is after everything he’s probably been through there is a lot going through his head” Loki said looking at Bruce through the window.  
“What’s up Natasha?” Clint asked as she stared out the window.  
“Loki wasn’t the only one who met Bruce” she mumbled.  
“Then maybe the rest of the gang should hear about it”  
“yea…” she nodded and followed Clint. The two walked in as Loki finished his story and watched as Thor pulled him into a hug. “I have to tell you guys something” She started.  
“Ok that’s not unnerving” Tony snarked  
“There was a time when I had met Bruce. He was someone who had helped me. We were kids; it was a time in my life that I’ve wanted to forget and several years before I was actually on S.H.I.E.L.D.S radar.” Natasha started. “We were both messed up and in need of someone and so we had each other” She said looking at Bruce.  
“What happened?”  
“I had to keep moving. I was only supposed to stay for a day or two I had stayed for almost three weeks. I wanted him to come with me. I had asked, but he said no. That was the last time I heard from him”  
“Well this was fun, but I need to talk to the possible genus that’s unconscious” Tony said going into the other room. He sat down and then poked the other in the side.  
“ahhh….”  
“Wake you sleepy head we have a lot to talk about”  
…  
Coulson had been keeping an eye on the Bruce Banner the second agent Hill had found him. She had only been on that mission because of the high test scores, but they were extremely high for a rural town. Now he was finding himself headed to the medical floor of Stark Tower.  
“Agents hello” Coulson said as he entered  
“Not that we don’t enjoy your company sir why are you here” Clint asked.  
“I’m here to talk to Bruce Banner” Phil said heading into the room  
“What do you want” Tony snapped looking away from the blurry eyed Tony.  
“I wish to speak to Banner about a job offer.” Phil said  
“Well screw off we are busy right now” he said standing up.  
“Please Stark this will only take a second.”  
“No get out and make an appointment like any normal human being” he said snapping his fingers. Thor came in.  
“I am sorry Phil will you come with me my friend” Thor said.  
... Bruce woke up in a white room like hospital but cleaner. He was tied down and he felt the terror ring through him like in one of his nightmares. He tried to get up but ties held him down. It was like the asylum. He felt his head spinning. He had been careful but they had caught up. He only wanted to be safe. That was all he ever wanted. Tears filled his eyes but he bit his lip and pushed them back. He didn't want show any weakness. He had been hurt before he knew how to be strong. ... “Now where were me” Tony turned around to see a struggling Bruce. “So I need to know how you knew the an-“ He was interrupted.  
“Where am I?” Bruce snapped pulling at the cuffs. His heart monitor picking up on the other’s stress.  
“tell me how you knew?” Tony finished glaring at the other.  
“Tell you what? Let me go! Please let me go!” he begged locking like a caged animal. There was fear and wildness in the other’s eyes.  
“How did you know the equation?!” Tony snapped.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He was breathing hard.  
“How did you know? Tell me!” Tony was getting upset he stood up. Bruce flinched violently.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about please let me go. Please stop this. Help! Help!” Bruce screamed starting to rub his wrists raw. Loki walked in with Natasha looking judgingly at the other.  
“Hey Bruce I need you to calm down can you do that for me” Loki asked pulling on a pair of gloves.  
“yes…please I don’t want to be here” he whimpered trying to relax but his muscles were still tense.  
“Shh…Bruce do you remember us. We only want to help you”  
Bruce looked at the two and tried to remember them. Then his eyes went wide. The drugs still swirling in his system made everything foggy. He gave them a soft smile. “Please” he begged pulling at the restraints again. He remembered them. He knew them before but could they be trusted.  
“It’s ok Bruce I’m going to protect you this time. We both are” Natasha said looking at Loki who nodded.  
“No…It’s not safe. I can’t stay” Bruce whined as the needle pricked his skin and the drugs rushed into his system. “No! no drugs no needles” Bruce cried his voice breaking.  
“You are safe Bruce”  
“No he’s going to hurt me” Bruce looked at Tony who was standing quietly by the door feeling guilty when he saw he made the other cry.  
“Bruce this place is different. If I untie the restraints you can’t run away ok” Loki said brushing his hand through the others hair.  
“Ok I’ll be good.” Bruce whispered his eyes getting heavy and his head rolling back. Loki started to untie the knots and when the first one was done Bruce pulled his hand away quickly. He held the abused limb to his chest. He looked at the two then at Tony  
“I’m sorry I yelled. I just need to know how you knew the equation. It is important because a lot of people want this kind of power” Tony tried to explain. Bruce nodded the sedative finally working as his eyes closed and opened less frequently.  
“I just read. I’m sorry for being smart. I’m sorry” he whispered it breaking into a sob as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Nightmare

Have you been telling the school about your discipline? Bruce’s father snarled.  
“No…daddy no I’ve been good like mommy said to be” Bruce whispered holding his book tighter.  
“You little shit. Stop pretending you are smart. You are stupid a waste of breath if you ask me. I should have got rid of you when I had the chance.  
“Honey the food is ready” Bruce’s mom said looking worriedly. “Fix this bastard before I kill him” the brute man said.  
“Bruce baby you have to try harder. You have to be better. Stop being so smart honey. It’s okay to be normal.” She said pulling the book from his tiny hands and petting his hairs. ”Promise me Brucie”  
“I wont be smart…”  
Nightmare Bruce woke up curled up on his side mumbling a promise not to be smart. His mind was fuzzy from the drugs they gave him. He woke up alone with bandages on his wrists covering the damage done. He couldn’t remember how he got here or even where he was just that he felt for half a second safe. Then it hit him. He remembered the kidnapping the familiar faces that he didn’t know he could trust then the man that seemed to think he knew something.  
“Hello Master Banner” a robotic voice created as Bruce got out of bed.  
“Hi…”  
“I am Jarvis can I assist you with anything at the moment.”  
“No…I just want to go home” Bruce said looking warily at the ceiling.  
“I am sorry sir that is not permitted at this moment, but is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“No!...ah please can you get me someone to talk to so I can leave sooner”  
“Right away sir”  
Bruce was left in silence. He felt the panic set in. He was alone and he didn’t know where he was. He walked to the window and banged against it. He screamed for help and even started to cry his body shaking and trembling. He needed the people to look up and save him.  
“Thought you said you would say calm” one of the doctors said. He had a familiar face.  
“I am. I just…” Bruce stopped wiping his nose.  
“Oh Bruce its ok don’t be afraid.” Loki said opening his arms. Bruce stepped back afraid.  
“Do you remember me and I would never hurt you”  
“Yes…but I can’t. You took me. I just want to leave. I promise whatever I did I won’t do anymore” Bruce said trying to get his freedom back.  
“You aren’t being held captive I just need to ask you some questions” A man interrupted.  
“Bruce this Tony he is my friend” Loki said. Bruce stepped farther away practically hugging the wall.  
“What do you want then?”  
“You were act my party last week and wrote down the correct part to my equation need to know how you knew? Are you working for my competitors or wanting money?” Tony asked firmly.  
“No! no. no. I don’t. I was reading a book and then I was invited by the nice lady with red hair. I didn’t mean to ruin anything. I’m sorry, being smart is bad all it brings is trouble.” Bruce whimpered. He had his back pushed up against the wall. He couldn’t look at the two. He ran his blunt nails across his arms and neck  
“Its ok” Loki said. He had moved into the others space moving his hands slowly to touch the other. He clasped his hands onto the others. Bruce shivered and panted nervous before tentatively moving closer.  
“So you don’t want anything?” Tony asked unsure. All his life he had been around people who took from him.  
“No I promise. I just want to be free. I’m gonna leave I promise and that’s it” Bruce said his voice trembling.  
Tony nodded. “Fine. I’ll write up a contract and then you’ll be free to leave later on” Bruce nodded and pulled away going to sit on the bed.  
“Can I have my clothes back?” Bruce asked wringing the paper shirt in his hands.  
= = = = =  
Bruce was able to change into some new clothes. Natasha came in and they sat and stared at each other. She hugged Bruce and he started to cry. His thin frame shook that he looked like he would hurt himself.  
“It’s ok.” Nat whispered in russian. She stayed with him throughout dinner and even introduced the rest of the group. Bruce was unsure but he politely shook hands. He rarely spoke only watched. He took everything detail.  
= = = = =  
Tony watched the other through the glass. He couldn’t help but observe the other. Bruce was so different then what he was used to. The group he was friends with, were people that worked with or for him. Bruce though seemed to ignore money even if he needed it. It wasn’t something that he was used to. But it was clear that the thin bony man was something he was interested in.  
Tony walked in and handed the other the contract. “Sign here and you are free to go” Bruce took the papers and eagerly brought the pen up. His shaking hands wrote the signature and then he was walked out.  
“Don’t be a stranger, I don’t want to lose you” Natasha said.  
Loki nodded and held the other close for a hug.  
Bruce left the building but in the shadows of the night it was clear that he wasn’t alone.  
He got to his apartment and bolted the door then cuddled into his pillows and blankets. He then sobbed. Bruce wasn’t used to interaction it made him sad and confused because he craved it but it was terrifying. Just the hugs made him feel too much.  
“knock knock.” The noise woke Bruce and he was surprised.  
= = = = =  
Tony watched the other leave. Ever since he met the man he had been looking at his file repeatedly he couldn’t help it. Tony saw Bruce and felt anger. He was so smart but this guy thought so little of himself. He wanted to protect him he deserved better.  
“Steve I need you to watch Bruce. Make sure he stays safe.”  
“Ok sir.” Steven said moving out with Thor.  
They headed to his place.  
= = = = = 

They got to Bruce’s house and found the door wide open. There was stuff knocked over and things messed up across the room. Then they saw blood on the walls. Their stomachs dropped.  
“What the hell happened.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I literally had to keep rewriting it because it would delete or get cut from my page.

Bruce made it home. He made it home after being forcibly kidnapped and interrogated. He curled into his blankets exhausted. All he wanted to do was relax and forget everything. His body had been tense since being worked up in the new environment and now he was able to relax but he could feel the tremor in them. He wanted to just sleep until he never woke up again. He just wanted to feel safe for once in his life. And this home that he had made had been his one safe place. Now it was another stop. Tomorrow he was going to go, he couldn't stay no with everyone knowing he was here. It was unsafe and dangerous for him. He wanted to leave now but he did not have enough strength and nothing was open so he had to wait until he got his money out. Bruce started to fall asleep when a knock woke him.

"knock knock"

Bruce wasn't expecting anyone but he was too tired to care. He stumbled to the door wrapped in a blanket and looked through the peep whole and saw the one person we wanted to get away from. His breath caught and he made a noisy gasp. Bruce froze for a moment and for a second he had this sick desire to see his father. HE wanted to see the cruel man because of the love he felt from so long ago. Then Bruce remembered what happened at the hands of his father and the fear came back. The shear terror of just hearing the man's voice. 

"Open up for daddy, Brucie" the voice mocked. Bruce stepped back and started for the back of the apartment. He planned to get out before the other man made it in, but old age had not weakened the other man. The door flew open and the door splintered as it broke from the hinges. Bruce twisted into the blanket and slammed into the floor. He fell into the sharp edges scratching up his whole body. He stumbled up the adrenaline kicking in. 

"So you thought you could get away from me you little bastard." the older man snarled trying to grab him. Bruce was able to get into the bedroom and locked the door, but it wouldn't hold. Bruce wasn't that lucky. The door was able to hold after the first thump and Bruce tried to open the jammed window. It wasn't opening no matter how hard he pulled. Bruce made the decision to brake the window. He smashed the window with his hand and the door broke. 

Bruce almost got away but was grabbed by his hair and smashed into the wall. His nose broke leaving him concussed and confused. The older Banner continued to beat on the smaller man. "You little shit. You don't deserve to live. I use to want you dead, but now you're useful. Now you can earn your life" He pronounced his wish with a kick to the chest causing a crack. Bruce opened his mouth in a silent scream. His hands clawing at the floor. 

It had been years since Bruce left but the man was back. Bruce was pulling himself up against the wall. He felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know what to do. The cruel man walked forward. "I heard some man just walked into the Stark party and wrote down muble jumble that was correct for a secret weapon one that is millions of dollars. Then guess my luck when I see the picture of you in the video. You little fucker will make me millions." He snarled watching Bruce weakly get up. 

Bruce shook his head no. The pain was just as intense as the adrenaline. Bruce knew if was going to live he needed to get away. That meant attacking the man who was stronger. He was shaking and crying he needed to get away so he grabbed a shard of glass and jammed it into the man's thigh, it gave Bruce just enough time. The man lunged forward trying to grab Bruce, but he slipped away on the shear luck of the man unable to carry his own weight now. He stepped into glass shards on the floor and fell into the wall, but was safe from getting another beating before kicking the other in the groin and running. 

"Its ok buddy I'm sorry I hurt you. you know how I can get mad bruice" when he missed grabbing Bruce. Bruce slipped through the window. "Bruce listen to me and come home." Bruce continued to gasp for breath. "I won't tell you again, come back" Bruce felt the fear he had for his father when he was a kid rekindle. It was so demeaning and paralyzing. 

Bruce slipped down the fire escape as he heard more yelling and continued to make a plan to find a safe house. He wanted to call Natasha and Loki but at the same time he didn't know if he could trust them. He couldn't define the kidnapping as a safe area and didn't know it that was the best place to hide, but it was the only one he had.

Bruce ran down the street and slipped into a liquor store. He trailed blood into the store. The cashier looked up from his magazine but didn't say anything. Bruce walked by trying to be casual as he scoped out the man. A cell phone on the counter made his pulse pick up. He turned back and grabbed the phone before leaving. He looked at it as he hid in an alley unsure if this was the right choice. He had never relied on anyone before and now it was his choice. Natasha and Loki said they could be trusted, but was it true? Bruce dialed the number.  
...  
He pulled the knife from his leg and called for help. 

"Hey I need a favor."  
...  
Natasha laid in bed almost asleep when her phone rang. 

"This better be important"

"Nat?" A raspy voice asked.

"Bruce?"

"Hey...he came after me. He saw that people were looking for me and came after me. I need help. Please...can you help. You said and I trust you, but I need to know can you help me?" Bruce rambled the fear causing his voice to shake and stutter. Natasha used that time to pull up Jarvis to trace the call and get Loki.

"Yes Bruce, but I need you to tell me where you are?"

"In a park. I don't know...sorry. I just ran. Can you find me?"

"Yes of course. Are you hurt?" Natasha pulled on some clothes and grabbed her keys. 

"Yea a little bit. I'm just so tired. It's so cold I can't really feel any pain"

"Ok Im on my way. I'm going to come for you, but you need to stay awake for me sweetheart.   
...  
Natasha pulled up at Loki's and they drove to Bruce's coordinates. The man was curled up on a park bench in ripped pants and a bloody shirt. His nose crusted with blood and bruises seemed to mark his whole body. Loki started checking the other out the injuries then they slowly moved the other. Bruce groaned the whole way unable to move on his own anymore.

Natasha covered Bruce with her coat. She brushed his hair from his face gently. "Im so sorry this happened to you"

"Come on Nat we need to get him to the Tower."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, but he needs help now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked please tell me what you think and sucribe!!! :)


End file.
